Fairy Tales
by TheGirlForeverWaiting
Summary: Our favorite Potter characters in our favorite fairy tales. part one: Rapunzel


A/N okay. So who doesn't love fairytales? And who doesn't love Harry Potter? Thought I'd try my hand at combining them. Enjoy.

I don't own the Harry Potter series, or any of the fairytales. I wish I did, but I never would have made it nearly as awesome as Madam Rowling…

Rapunzel

XXXXX

There once was a small family living on the outskirts of a cute village. There was the father, the mother, and their little girl, Petunia. The mother was with child, and was due to give birth any time. She had fallen quite ill, however, and the father was desperate that she and the child lived. He ventured into the village everyday to ask the local physician for a cure. The physician told the man that, for a fee, she would be able to make a potion. The fee was that the man go to collect a magic lily from the garden of a witch hidden deep in the forest. Desperate, the man agreed.

By night the man sneaked off and searched the forest far and wide until he came to a high brick wall. There was a small door, much too small for the man to fit through. He opened the door and saw the soft golden glow of the lily in the moonlight. After several failed attempts to reach the lily he decided to return the next night.

The next night the man returned to the garden, though this time he brought along his daughter, Petunia. Because she was a child she would be small enough to fit through the door to the garden. With instructions to get the magic flower as fast as possible and to return to him.

Petunia crawled through the door. The garden was magnificent, there were high trees and many different types of plants. There were even ones that appeared to have tentacles. She quickly spotted the lilies and cautiously walked toward them. Never before had she seen a glowing flower, and it alarmed her. Swallowing her fear the grasped the stem of the flower and pulled. The flower did not budge, however. Petunia reached into her satchel and pulled out a knife her father had given her. With the knife she severed the stalk and plucked the flower. She quickly turned to run.

As soon as she reached out her tiny hand to the door knob as she tried to leave she was knocked back in a cloud of thick dark smoke. Coughing, but still gripping the lily she opened her eyes only to see a short, plump, blonde witch blocking her way. Petunia began to cry in fear.

"It appears that there is a filthy thieving muggle in my garden," she said menacingly.

Petunia began to plead with the witch, "Please ma'am, this flower is for my mother. She is going to have a baby but she is very sick. We need this flower to get a potion to make her well again."

The witch pondered this for a moment. "Very well," she said, "You may have the flower. But you must pay me back. On the night the child is born I will be allowed to come to your home and see the child. I will ask for my payment then." With the naiveté of a child, Petunia agreed, and the witch allowed her to leave the garden. She ran to her father, and together they left for the physician. She never once told her father about the agreement she made with the witch for fear of being scolded.

Several days later the potion was ready, and fed to the mother. A healthy baby girl, christened Lily, was born with vibrant red hair and bright green eyes. The parents were worried, for these characteristics were commonly associated with witches. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Quickly the father ran to answer it. The plump witch burst in and revealed the promise she made with their daughter. Scared of what the witch may do, the man allowed her to see the child. With only one look at the baby the witch named her price, "I can see that this child will grow to be quite an exceptional witch. My price is that I take the child and raise her as my own."

She swooped down and lifted the child before disappearing with a billow of her pink cloak and a loud crack. That was the last that the small family saw of Lily for 17 years.

OoOoOoOo 17 years later

Lily was sitting in the window of her tower, reading one of the new spell books that her mother Delores had given her. She was supposed to be practicing while her mother went to work in her garden.

Mother Delores had a secret garden in the woods, and Lily was kept in a separate, invisible tower. Her mother warned her that she was too precious, and that people would attempt to use her or kill her for her powers. She was only safe in her tower. Lily was restless, however, and asked if she could work in the garden. She wanted to go outside, to see the sun and the spectacular flowers that she knew grew there. Finally, on Lily's 17 birthday, her mother agreed.

Lily was left alone to harvest the plants and water them, a feat that would take all day, and mother Delores would come to get her when she finished her errands at nightfall. Lily set to work. She wrestled with the venomous tentacula, and the snarfalug plant, before turning to the golden lilies. She felt an instant connection to the lilies, though she could not see why. She noticed a stem at her feet which was much shorter than the rest, and appeared to have been cut. She touched it gently and was delighted when a new lily bloomed right in front of her eyes. She began to sing while she worked with the beautiful flowers.

A little while away in the forest there was a prince exploring the unknown territory. He had left his castle in a faraway land in the hope of finding a suitable wife. He came across a large wall with a very small door. Intrigued, he opened the small door to see what was inside. He heard the faint singing and saw a girl with vibrant red hair. Quickly, he drew his wand, for he was a wizard. He pointed the wand at himself, whispered "reducio," and felt the odd sensation of himself shrinking. She quickly and quietly entered the garden and shut the door behind himself. He quickly returned himself to his normal size. Lily heard the crunch of a leaf as he stepped on a plant and had her own wand out quickly.

The Prince introduced himself as James, and he told Lily of his curiosity to see what was behind the wall. She and James had been talking for a long time when she noticed that the sun had begun to set. She expressed her desire to leave her mother and to go with James. James looked at her beautiful hair and got an idea. Quickly, he taught her a spell that would lengthen her hair, and he asked her where her tower was. That night he would go to her tower, Lily would lengthen her hair and climb down to him. Together they would go to the village where they would run away to James' kingdom, where magic was common and they would be safe. James left in the same manner he entered, promising to come to her late at night when the witch would be asleep.

The witch arrived shortly after James left, when night had just fallen. Together she and Lily returned to the flower. When the witch went to bed, however, Lily decided to practice the spell several times so that she wouldn't make a mistake when James arrived. She sat next to the window and pointed the want to her head. "engorgio" she whispered. Unfortunately, at the last second she twitched and sent the spell into a pot beside her, causing it to grow rapidly before shattering. The noise woke mother Delores, and she came running to the main room of the tower. With a flick of her wand she stopped the broken pieces of the wand from growing and demanded to know what happened.

"I was practicing my spells," Lily lied, hoping her mother would ask nothing more. Her mother knew better, though. "Where did you learn that spell?" she asked. "From the book you brought me, of course."

"That spell is not in that book, and I didn't teach it to you."

Lily was trying to think up another excuse until she heard a tapping on her window. James was on the other side, flying on a broomstick. He became worried when he did not see Lily's hair. As soon as he saw Delores, however, he panicked and drew his wand. "You dare try to leave me? After all I did for you? YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!" Angrily she grabbed Lily by the hair and pushed her from the window.

Lily was falling fast, but before she could hit the ground James caught her on his broom. Delores began shooting spells at them, but James quickly pulled a cloak around them both before flying off. James explained that it was an invisibility cloak, and that no one would be able to see them. They fled to Prince James' magic kingdom, where they lived happily ever after.


End file.
